


It's cold outside

by Briar_Rose7



Series: I've never been with a knight before [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Because they were happy for weeks in Winterfell and this is all I want to think about, F/M, Fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: She turns around, reaching for him, only to find the bed empty beside her. There’s a pang of fear in her heart, colder and icier than the Northern nights, but when she sits up on the bed and sees him in front of the fire, her fear melts away. He’s only wearing his shirt, and she feels like a fool because the sight makes her blush.





	It's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first GoT fic, and of course it's a Braime fic. Idc hat happens in tonight's episode, this is how I want to remember them forever.  
> Infinite thanks to [fangirl-in-figureskates](https://fangirl-in-figureskates.tumblr.com), my beta!

Brienne’s head hurts when she wakes up, and she knows the wine is to blame for it. The faint soreness she feels in the rest of her body, however, is far more pleasant, and she has Jaime to thank for that.

Jaime.

She turns around, reaching for him, only to find the bed empty beside her. There’s a pang of fear in her heart, colder and icier than the Northern nights, but when she sits up on the bed and sees him in front of the fire, her fear melts away. He’s only wearing his shirt, and she feels like a fool because the sight makes her blush.

“What are you doing?” she asks, her throat parched.

“Following your advice: I’m making sure the fire is still going,” he replies, turning to look at her.

There’s a moment of awkwardness when their eyes meet, and in the deafening silence that follows Brienne can only hear the furious beating of her heart. She’s afraid. She’s afraid he’ll want to leave now that he’s sober, that he’ll walk out and go laugh with his brother about what a poor excuse for a woman she is. She is afraid out of habit, out of instinct, but then she sees the same insecurity in _his_ eyes. She saw it yesterday, when he showed up at her door, and she sees it now. She’s never been as brave with people as she is on the battlefield, but in the past few days Brienne has already done so many things she never thought she could, and so she’s the one to break the silence.

“The room is still cold,” she starts off, echoing his excuse from last night. “It’s much warmer under the furs.”

The tension between them shatters like glass as he lets out as sigh of relief and walks back to her. He kisses her before he is even under the covers again, and Brienne still can’t fully believe this, she can’t believe that he saw her, _all_ of her, with her scars and her body that is too big and too muscular, and he still wants her.

“You were right,” he murmurs as she takes off his shirt. “The North _is_ growing on me. So I thought that maybe… I could stay.”

Right when she thought he couldn’t shock her anymore, he proved her wrong. He’s staying. He’s staying _for her_. She kisses him again, wrapping her arms around him so tightly that she’s not sure of where she ends and he begins. It takes her a lot of courage to say the next words, but she and Jaime always bring out the best in each other, and she’s never felt this brave.

“I love you,” she whispers the words against his lips, bringing down the very last line of her defenses, feeling more naked now than she has felt the entire night.

“I love you too,” he says simply, and Brienne smiles so wide that her cheeks hurt. If Jaime weren’t so busy kissing her, he’d tell her that her smile is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.


End file.
